Jin Alexander
Guess who's back Huya_2.jpg Lord Jin The Great jackals-1295285.jpg Foa_Requiem_from_Jackals_by_Mazaiko.png jackals-2951201.jpg 'First Name' Jin 'Last Name ' Alexander 'IMVU Name' Serizawaa 'Nicknames' JInster, Jin-Jin, Alex, Mr. Alex. Mr. Jin, And the Priest. 'Age' 28 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'4 'Weight' 163 'Blood type' AB Negative Appearance Jin wears a long, black-purple and red coat with an falcon wing insignia sewn into both shoulders. This long jacket is blessed from the angel Micheal with makes it fire proof and bullet proof. Attach to the Jacket is a hoody that covers Jin's face, Under his open Jacket shows his bare chest with his cross hanging down to his chest. Also Jin wears black pants that holds crosses on the legs and boots. Jin also wears black straps around his arms. -After 10 years- He usually wears a plaid shirt over a T-shirt, jeans, and boots, unless he has to wear a disguise in order to impersonate someone. He often wear's a leather jacket. He also used to wear a watch and a silver ring on his index finger. He also has an amulet around his neck that resembled the head of a cross made of brass, attached to a black cord. __huya__requiem__godfrey_by_kidvalkirye-d6mvzcz.jpg 2717164-2717163-strays_jackals_v01_c004_106.jpg.png 204667.jpg 206105.jpg 'Behavior/Personality' Jin is seemingly unflappable, not showing fear whether he's being attacked by the strongest of them all. He rarely shows any seriousness. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but he still maintains a laid-back demeanor during such situations and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. Jin can seem at times to be uncaring or even callous, he can be counted on even if he makes cynical quips about it the entire time. When it comes to women he prefers not to fight them seeing he has respect for them. -10 years later- After becoming 28 Jin kept his callous attudie along with his never ending smile, but after he gave up looking for his master Jin begun to clean up the city of it's waste seeing since he's been a priest the Oni spreads has dropped greatly as Jin goes by this method. "Wtiches.Burn them..Oni's? Seal them...Everything else save." 'Clan & Rank' Muti billionaire 'What district do you live in?' Bunker Update Ark 22- After Jin returned to the city with Son's enteprise he had opened a Church witin the districts where he helps the homless and sick giving them clothes, food and shelter. He is known as a savior from them. 'Relationship' Married to Claire Alexander 'Occupation' Owner of the Son's Enterprise 'Fighting Style' During the weeks of training. Keyth Tasanagi and Densuke Ryoji came together to teach the young man how to use the powerful Power Fist style. Starting him off with something basic. Jin is learning quickly, but he does need a bit more work. He's actually quite dangerous when he uses the style. He still recivees training to master the art perfectly. This style is a Hybrid style of Drunken fist and Jeet Kun do, making the ultimate unpredictablity. Drunken Fist fighters are not simply drunk: they become human powerhouses who'll strike unpredictably with an explosive fury and without any second thoughts about their actions. Once drunk, the user will lose their ability to know friend from foe and attack whomever is in their vicinity. The Drunken Fist is not a reliable option because the 'drunken frenzy' that alcohol induces does not hold for prolonged periods of time unless trained properly.Even though the style seems irregular and off balance it takes the utmost balance to be successful. To excel one must be relaxed and flow with ease from technique to technique. Swaying, drinking, and falling are used to throw off opponents. When the opponent thinks the drunken boxer is vulnerable he is usually well balanced and ready to strike. When swigging a wine cup the practitioner is really practicing grabbing and striking techniques. The waist movements trick opponents into attacking, sometimes even falling over. Falls can be used to avoid attacks but also to pin attackers to the ground while vital points are targeted. This style even takes the form of Jeet Kun do's ' Be like water method.' Lee emphasized that every situation, in fighting or in everyday life, is varied. To obtain victory, therefore, it is essential not to be rigid, but to be fluid and able to adapt to any situation. He compared it to being like water, "Empty your mind, be formless, shapeless, like water. If you put water into a cup, it becomes the cup. You put water into a bottle and it becomes the bottle. You put it in a teapot it becomes the teapot. That water can flow, or it can crash. Be water my friend". Lee’s theory behind this is rather simple, you must be able to function in any scenario you are thrown into and you should react accordingly. You should know when to speed up or slow down, when to expand and when to contract, when to remain flowing and when to crash. It is the awareness that both life and fighting can be shapeless and ever changing that allows one to be able to adapt to those changes instantaneously and bring forth the appropriate solution. Lee didn’t believe in "styles" and felt that everyone and every situation is different, not everyone fits into a mould, we must remain flexible in order obtain new knowledge and victory in both life and combat. We must never become stagnant in the mind or method always evolving and moving towards improving ourselves. With this style, The user possesses a completely unpredictable nature, rendering them immune to users of Combat Perception, Body Language Analysis and Adoptive Muscle Memory. With further training with Keyth. Jin had been taught samples from the Hybrid hyper style also the style of Thunderous Boxing. Mostly focused around its grappling techniques. style would be Judo, A modern martial, its most prominent characteristic is its competive nature, where the goal is to either throw or takedown one's opponent to the ground, immobilize, or subdue them with a grapple, or force them to submit by joint locking or strangle hold or choke Drunken Boxing, in which the fighter acts like a drunk.m another style is BJJ ( Brazilian Jiu Jutsu) It promotes the concept that a smaller, weaker person can successfully defend against a bigger, stronger assailant by using leverage and proper technique, taking the fight to the ground – most notably by applying joint-locks and chokeholds to defeat the other person. BJJ training can be used for sport. grappling tournaments and mixed martial arts (MMA) competition or self-defense. Four Legs Technique: This technique grants animal-like accelerated fighting instinct and reflexes to the user. By enveloping their entire body in chakra and moving on all fours, they can obtain high speed movement and reflexes like that of a wild animal. Taught only to the members of the temple of four, this technique forms the basis of a taijutsu fighting style, and will add even more to their feral-like appearances; their canine teeth, their finger and toenails grow to claw-like length, their eyes also become more wild with their pupils becoming slits. When under the effects of this technique, you will display great feats of physical strength, speed, agility and endurance. The form is best suited for using and supporting the ferocious "hit-and-run" tactics is leaving the enemy barely any time to launch a counter attack. This fighting style is named Beast Taijutsu. Jin can only use this fighting stlye when he's in his second transformation where he's more beast like then his other forms. Kiba Bitch.gif ''Beat Down It consists of him unleashing a powerful barrage of punches and kicks at an extremely fast rate, 6 kicks, 3 with the left, 3 with the right, all aiming at the stomach, 3 punches with the left and the right. Each punch with a bone chilling effect. All aiming at the chest area, before ending with a powerful kick to the face, using the explosive technique of thunderous paw, launching the opponent backwards and inflicting a large amount of damage. This was all Just a Game. '''This all was Just a game" Combo is one of Jin's finishing maneuvers as he would first use his raw speed thanks to his combat empowerment, as Jin would attempt to connect punch into the lower chin which would paralysis, mild concussion or unconsciousness. Seeing the jawbone acts as a lever that could transmit the force of a blow to the back of the brain where the cardiac and respiratory mechanisms are controlled. Which would cause his oppent to stagger back a few feet if not unconsciosness as Jin would project his right arm and grab a hold of his oppents hips and yank them back towards him as Jin with all his might slam his lower forhead onto there nose , causing extreme pain, bleeding and eye watering, causing the ement to drop to the ground as Jin would quickly still have ahold of his project hand around there hips as Jin would contine to bring them back and fourth but inside of using his head he would contine to punch them in the face reapting until they are knocked out cold.' ''Get out of my face! Get out of my face is a move Jin uses when he launches his oppent from a punch in the chest. Having the enemy moving in an instense amount of speed due to the punch as Jin would use his Combat Empowerment to move in a fast motion to catch up to his target and grab a hold of his/her's ankle and pull the target towards him which may cause whiplash to the target as Jin would then send his fist into the face of his target shoving his/her body into the ground which may cause head truma or even enough to break the skull of his target. The Fist of the Dragon The Fist of the Dragon is a combo JIn uses aganist his opponts when he has the upper hand, Jin'a body would bend itself towards the back angle in which case Jin takes a step inwards, pushing off of what ever foot he chooses from his posistion. As Jin would take his step he would use the portal decivce he would have under his sleeve to cause fire to surround whatever fist he would want as his hand would began to heat up to temp of an volcano, Once stepping in for the blow Jin would then thrust his upper body towards the oppent as he attempt to smash his fire fist into the Chin of his enemy, due to the force of the attack Jin and the user would be sent about 25 feet in the air if this would land Jin would most likly snap the neck of the enemy he was fighting and the skin under the enmy chin would began to ash away into nothing. Social Life When Jin isn't fighting Oni's he's doing business as Jin son as he owns Son's enterprise a mulit billon dollar company as he does meetings and decides what best for the city. With his partner Remy , No one makes better decisions for KC seeing Jin has taken pride in what he created seeing he started with nothing and thanks to the guide of his firends and his foster parnet Keyth he has opened something that the whole world can use. But no one knows about him being a priest but his friend Remy and his Ex Girl Ayane seeing Jin had too much time with being a Preist he had no time for his second love so he decided to end the relationship and when he did he had Michael wipe her mind to forget about him seeing it would of been to much for the two to live apart from each other. Update- Jin is now married to Claire and has a son with the NickName Thor. huya__requiem__godfrey_by_kidvalkirye-d6li66p.jpg Perks 'Combat Empowerment' Users are capable of boosting their strengths every time they battle. The more the user fights, the stronger they become. This includes their natural abilities such as speed or strength and even supernatural abilities and skills. 'Enhanced Durability' The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is extremely high, allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects.(Thanks to his training with Takeshi and the Priest Jin has been able to surive impossiable odds, seeing he had lived through the Grace test and by getitng attacked By Takeshi. Also Jin has walked away from greater odds seeing he has lived through an atomic exposlion.) 'Peak Human Dexterity' The user has much better limb cordination than average humans. Allowing them to preform impressive feats that ordinary people would consider dificult without any effort. They are able to go through a series of gunfire, lasers, and obsticals effortlessly. 'Combat Specialist' The user has an encyclopedic knowledge in hand-to-hand fighting styles; therefore understanding and analyzing opponents style of combat and flaws in the opponent's attack and defense. He can also use attacks that can automatically knock down the opponent or use the strength of the opponent to his favor. The user has a vast knowledge of the opponent's body and their limitations, have an incredible perception of opponents and the users surrounding areas using it to his or her advantage, and can copy or mix several types of martial arts and movements and understand how a special attack works in matter of minutes. This power can be enhanced by the users experience and improvement of skill. Masters of this abilities can counter or detect flaws on opponents Special Attacks. 'Accelerated Probability' The user has ability to see all the variables of any situation and predict the outcome. When utilizing this ability, the user sees paths projected in front of them, illuminating possible courses of action, they can then foresee the best tactic, and accelerate themselves along that path. 'Balance' Users are able to balance by the force of yin and yang. 'Enhanced Combat The user is able to become unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions of a variety of cultures and become advanced with their own individual methods of close quarter combat, including martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. They can also become superhumanly skilled in their use of weaponry. Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology : The user either is or can transform into a Fallen Transcendent Angel: a leader of a group of angels who rebelled against God and were cast into Hell. Strangely, users not only keep their power, but still have access to angelic powers as well as demonic ones in spite of the fact that the user is not a full-fledged demon. The user is still stronger than all forces in creation while still being second to the Supreme Being, thus still maintaining their status as the most powerful being ever created. Transformations Grace Jin/Normal: After the fusion of Michael the Archangel and Jin along with the grace, The mortal named Jin was no more he was reborn into something called a Nehalem,which is half human and half angel. This is Jin's everyday mode which means he has some of the powers of his partner Michael, Jin in this form appearance stood the same, seeing he still has dark black hair. In this form Jin is able to use his Hadou Kusei, which means his streaming blue aura that emanates from the body could be seen in battle. Also in this form Jin's skin becomes more dense and hard and thanks to his blood being fused with Michael Jin is immue to any poison or toxic and dieases.Due to his training with the temple of four and the Priest Jin in this state alone his a powerhouse. Also Jin in this form is equal to the first Temple of four Chi control thanks to his long years in training Jin can condust Chi with ease. gacho_vs__huya_requiem_by_amayakuroi-d5l35bo.jpg Power of Michael mode/Second Transformation: In this transformation Jin's aura would go into a stage called Aura manipulation, which means the user can manipulate energy in various ways. However, this ability deals with the energy of their spiritual essence instead of the entire universe. Aura is the energy that is formed from one's achievement of spiritual power through extreme mental focus and strong emotions. Users of this power are able to increase their natural abilities, attract and repel the aura of others, sense the aura, and project it. Types of aura are located in different parts of the physical body such as the forehead, spine, throat, heart, and stomach. The power of the aura also changes with one's mood. Which means in this mode Jin's aura would create the archangel Michael behind him min battle. This image doesn’t mean Jin and Michael are no longer one this is only a image of Michael behind Jin who helps him in combat. Jin can also use this to protect him from attacks, if things get serious Jin is able to step inside this object and he would be able to send out attacks while inside, almost as if he's in a barrier, The barrier strength is based off of Jin's will power, This is also on Jin's Aether plus if one would tried to suck in his Aether their bodies would become sick due to Jin's force. Also in this form Michael is holding the Jin’s Yamato blade in one hand and the bow of Life behind him. This state was unlocked due to the help of the Priest giving Jin his Grace which gave him untold power, In this form Jin changes completely, seeing he has slanted golden eyes, prominent silver fox-ears, as well as a silver tail and long flowing silver hair. He wears ancient armor that covers his entire body this armor equals to the dense of Tugen metal, Also Jin grow wings which gives him the ability to fly. saint_michael_wallpaper_by_shadowmaster5600-d67k8dr.jpg Purgatory Mode: This is the Legendary state of all Priest holder, Which means the user and his partner must come together to make someone new, while in this form Jin and Michael sprit would become one, along with there heart and soul. In this state the User would have slanted red eyes, prominent black hair, the clothing he would be wearing before this transformation will burn away in a black fire. As the user body would be covered in grey wrappings under the wrappings will be black marking along his chest and back. In this state the user barely speaks unless he's saying your fate. This mode is where Jin cant pass his victims to hell or heaven if they did so much damage to the living world he is forced to go to this state to do the unthinkable, this mode is what Micheal and Jin hate the most because its the most rustles mode in the tenchi soul organization. When Jin goes in this mode not only does his outfit change and his voice there is an image of a roar beast behind him which is Michael turning into the keeper of Purgatory in this state Thanks to the Grace Jin is now able to control this form, his fire abitly has also increased in this form the Archangel would have the blade of Michael holding this blade, it would be surronded with black flames, which is burns the victims soul,. Also in this form Jin's speed increases greatly along with strength, in this form Jin is able to use all his Presit abitlies at will, he is also able to send black flames at his enemies which is hotter than a volcano some of his power is based off the amount of sins his enemy has caused. michael__the_archangel_by_razielmb-d6t0lm5.jpg '''Jin's Abilites Mystical Martial Arts Many of those who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness multiple forms of magic. Some Techniques are often either a form of excellence or perfection of an existing martial art and sometimes users of the original tend to change or innovate the martial art to make it their own. Densuke's teachings Under the tough training with Den Jin learned the way of the sword learning how to use and control his arm when he strikes along with how to use his sword as an arm using the right motion to strike with. Also JIn is able to wield a sword with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform feats such as stopping as he strikes. Den also taught him elements of multiple sword styles he witnessed and broke down through sheer observation. Aswell as teaching him sword counters, and how to read fast movements and feints. Heat Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate heat by increasing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things hotter, ranging from subjective feeling of heat to Absolute hot.(Thanks to this abilty Jin keeps a Zippo Lighter on him at all times. Also has a small portable fire-lighter which ignited by flicking his hand to expose his inside wrist.)-(Leads to Solar Manipulation ,Holy fire also Fire Mimicry) Idomitable Will: The user has unnaturally strong willpower, enabling them to be immune to all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. Through their will the user can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against them, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing themselves past their own limitations.(Thanks to the grace Test JIn was able to have an strong will power.) Nephilim Physiology:User with this ability either is or can transform into an Nephilim: a being (most commonly one of the first generation) with both mortal and Angelic Ancestry. (-Leads to Archangel Physiology-Under Micheal ) Purification : The user can remove the darkness or evil from a person or objects, often including demons possessing it or mind control affecting it. It can turn evil to good or merely make someone pure. Salvation: The user has the power to save souls from sins and consequences, also one can undo Contract Bestowal. They can redeem souls and release them from condemnating influences, they can also restore damaged souls and spirits, including purification of souls. 'Weapons' ' DMC-4-Gif-devil-may-cry-30450480-245-200.gif ' Project X:This arm gauntlet connects to all nevers in the user's arm which sends high frequency to your brain waves. This is powered by the user's spirt/Chi with the right user they could do anything from knocking down cars, walls and even have super strength. reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it contacts thereby increasing its speed and striking ability. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with this the sharpened edge and claws are used for lethal attacks and even climbing. You can feed this gauntlet two ways with your chi or you can steal someone else's like absorbing with contact but you can do it at will. After the events of the simulation Jin had with Den, with the help of Remy steel designs a new gulant he dubs, the Bleeding Edge. This gunalet is more than an upgrade from the Extremis model, it's an entirely new model. Unlike the Extremis model, in which the arm absorbs vibratory energy in its vicinity, such as sound waves, and dispels kinetic energy. The apparent observable vibratory rate of the molecules of the Vibranium itself does not noticeably increase when the Vibranium absorbs mechanical energy. The outside vibratory energy is stored within the bonds between the molecules making up the Vibranium. this arm in it's entirety is stored within Jin's body, activating with a single thought. Now composed of hyper thought sensitive nano-bots designed to respond only to Jin's brain patterns, they can loosely weave together to mimic clothing, or compact themselves together to become as dense and strong as steel. Also, this armor does not rely on gears or servos for mobility, this armor acts as a second layer of artificial muscle, making it extremely lightweight and versatile. It also appears the nano-bots can bind together to form working machines and enable energy output, such as forge Chi bullets from the top of the nails. Jin would use the hand as a conduit to focus his chi, allowing him to make an aura like construct of this hand. and thrusters. Overall, this arm is the most hi-tech model built by Sons Enterprise to date, out performing his previous models. Also his new arm reactor uses palladium. When palladium is at room temperature and is at a stable atmospheric pressure, it can absorb up to 9000 times its own volume of hydrogen and keeps it in a small stoage ball which holds it for the user wouldnt feel the effect of the attack, which allows palladium to be an efficient and safe storage medium for hydrogen. This hydrogen, in turn, is used to fuel the miniaturized fusion reactor. Not only is this arm powerful it can absorb and disburst elements like fire and elecrtiry thanks to the Palladuim effect. Blade of Micheal and the Blade of Markio: -For Jin's courge of saving his friends by risking his life to save Ayane and Hai, Jin was given the Blade of Micheal, which is the holy weapon in Heaven. This large buster sword is an silver katana with a long and slightly curved blade, Both the grip and scabbard are predominantly black, the scabbard does not have a sageo attached. The sword is reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with the blade, with the sharpened edge and point used for lethal attacks, and the blunt edge used as a clubbing weapon. This also has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift which, when pulled, sprays a flammable propellant across the blade and opponent, greatly increasing the power of its blows. This system, known as "Exceed", can be revved up to four times, and can be released either in one incredibly powerful strike, or as three lesser, but still strong, blows. This system is also strong enough for Jin to be able to use it as a jet. This and several other modifications makes the Blade of Michael nearly impossible for anyone but Jin to wield.Proficient users were also able to wield the blade with such accuracy and speed that they were able to deflect bullets. Also absorbing the kinetic energy of incoming projectiles and sending them back with an slash. This sword can also fire resitant and can also heat up to match the heat of an volcano. Once Jin gets in his Archangel form and he is holding the sword it can absorb the sword and uses the flames to surround him. Thanks to the Temple of four members Jin was given Markio sword seeing he wasn't able to take it out the shinto realm he digged it up where Markio had told him she buried it before her time was up. This blade is on par with Michael blade seeing when Jin takes out the sword a bright blue neon light would take effect It is very powerful but also very light and could be carried anywhere. If a person who had been stabbed or cut from the sword wouldn't bleed because of the heat emitted from the sword It is so hot, that once it cut through, any veins and arteries gets closed off. Also thanks to Jin's effect if he lost the sword he is able to summon it back to him. ArchAngel Abilities *''Angelic essence:'' As a wielder of an Tenshi, users will ascend into a powerful Angelic state. *''Angelic Form:'' User will become composed of the Tenshi and gain power that rivals other Angelic beings. *''Angelic Sense:'' Gain a powerful sixth sense that can detect the unnoticeable. *''Regeneration:'' Due to the High flow of Chikara no Hadou If injured by any means, user can regenerate from the damage only if out of battle situations. *''Supernatural Condition:'' Possess a level of physical nature that surpasses normal beings. *''Heavnly Divine Control:'' Users that have been blessed with a Tenchi, when in True Tenchi form,they will be able to command spiritual forces of the Light Hadou range. Such as 'Spirits' Or 'Yokai'. *''Energy Manipulation:'' Only In Tenchi forms the user is able to manipulate minor forms of pure energy if the attacks are thrown at the user. And only, if it is meant to attack the user of the Tenshi, able to redirect it back to its source or use to empower the user. *''Angelic Destruction:'' Use all of the Light hadou within the 20 mile radius by implementing into oneelf to gain destructive power. *Superhuman Physiology: Those with this ability are able to posses the body, strength, speed, and health that is greater than that of the average human. In some case users are also able to gain abilities that are supernatural. This includes, but is not limited to, aliens, mutants, Demons, Gods, Vampires, Werewolves, or hybrids. *'Heavens Light: 'The user will pull out a cross or any relious weapon and a bright blindling light will extend up to 2miles radius if this light was seen or heard, from a person who has done harm to others or holds evil in their hearts will be effected by this will lose there all forms of sensory for 5 posts.(Note: Anyone that has full control of there body sensory can still be effected by this.) *'Eyes of heavens: If the User would make eye contact within 'there enemy, the person he or she made eye contact to will feel every pain that he or she has done to others for a limited amount of time. Also there another side effect but this, the user can also make it seem he's in pain when he's not like and llussion(4 posts)(If Jin over uses this more then the max which is 3. Jin could lose his sight in the battle for a limited amount of time.) Cleaning the Dark Blood: Once the User would defeat an enemy that holds an Oni he or she would send an bright blinding light nothing like Heavens light but this light wont hurt the enemy it would hurt the Oni inside which would put the Oni User body into a state of shock as the Techi user would place two fingers on the foe's forward head saying an ritaul chant as the Oni would be blasted out of the Oni user's mouth and sending it back to the shinto realm. The Gates of Hell: The user create a structure, with a sphere located at its centre, between the palms of his hands. The structure expands rapidly in size when being propelled towards its intended target and traps them inside its confines. If they are caught the sphere then will explode with a tremendous amount of force, while the exterior walls of the structure effectively restrict the size of the blast radius, resulting in the destruction of everything and anyone caught within as they will feel punishing pain. Guradians of Heaven: This can only be used when the Tenchi soul user is in his Archangel state, the user would do the hand signs of light and once the ritual is done the user would slam his full palm into the ground as a large smoke would cover the user once the smoke would clear, The user would have an godly animal or animals to aid him or her in battle, There physical attacks or deadly along with there energy attacks. These beast are very berserk almost untamable unless it's from the user. These beast can help in a lot of ways, one if the user is blinded he or she could use the eyes of the animal to see it's target The Light : The User could eject Chi from there body as a means to slow or impede incoming projectiles. He can also release himself from chi based substances using this technique. Continuously maintaining this expulsion of Ch which would create a quasi-sensory barrier around himself to detect something that enters his immediate area. Perks ArchAngel form *Enhanced Condition :The user is at the peak physical and/or mental condition of their particular species in that verse can achieve without any super-/unnatural methods. This usually entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. *Tactical Analysis:The user can create strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent seeming like the user can see into the future.The user is able to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them in not just in battle but any other activity that involves cunning intellect.E.g Strategic games. Most of the users of this ability are very analytical and can understand or anticipate the enemies moves. *Anti Storage: User cannot be absorbed, sealed, consumed, banished, imprisoned or affected by any type of storage power. In some cases users are too big to be contained others can just cause indigestion or overloading(In Jin case thanks to Micheal and his Grace he cant be consumed.) *Pain Illusion: Pain illusion is the ability to trick an individual's mind into thinking they are in physical pain. Though it has no physical affect on the body, the pain is quite effective to put a target down no matter the size. *Vacuum Adaptation: allows the user to survive in space unaided, to withstand atmospheres (the friction, intense heat and any poisonous chemical elements) and cosmic radiation, and to maneuver more easily in strange gravity (perhaps even that of a black hole), and to perhaps propel oneself into space. *Enhanced Wisdom:The user possesses great wisdom: deep understanding and realization of concepts, people, things, events or situations, resulting in the ability to apply perceptions, judgements, and actions while keeping these understandings. It often requires control of one's emotional reactions (the "passions") so that universal principles, reasons, and knowledge prevail to determine one's actions. *Enhanced Swordsmanship:Users are able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword. The user is able to wield a sword with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimate large objects or areas, cutting through hard materials such as steel, and even hold back their strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. *Enhanced Power Absorption : The user can steal the powers of others and augment them to be better than the original user. *Blindsight: This power allows one to act, fight and navigate while blind, in darkness or otherwise sightless. It is rarely owned by anyone who isn't blind. *Elemental Negation : The user can cancel out the elemental powers, making them unusable as long as they are under the user's affect. *Divine Force Manipulation :The user has to control of anything that is symbolized as divine and holy connections to gods.They able to manipulate sacred artifact, and relics that is connected to the gods or their power. With this, the user is completely sound, happy and complete and considered worthy of spiritual respect, allow them to achieve feats that are impossible to be reached by mere mortals. *Divine Powers Negation :The user can negate and nullify the powers of divine beings such as Deities and Angels, preventing them from using their powers, effectively making them powerless. *Elemental Manipulation: The ability to manipulate the elements.(Also Leads to Light Manipulation and Electricity ) Allies/Enemies : Keyth Tassangi: Keyth is like Jin's older brother who took him in when he was 17, living in the slums and had nothing going for him Jin found Keyth someone who gave him another chance at life which just two rules. One to never touch his sword and two just be hard working and with follwoing these two rules Jin became the man he is today, Most of Jin accomplisments is because of the chance Keyth gave to the young boy Jin will do anything with reason if Keyth would to ask him. 0keyth.jpg Lu Creed: This man was Jin's first rival, fighting him on top fo the roof tops thinking he had kidnap his master Keyth, to working together to save their masters. Jin had high hopes for Lu and still does and hopes one day they could fight again seeing they never got to see who was the better student. Chrollo.Lucifer.full.1042147-2.jpg Danny Chan: Danny was the man back when Jin was still living with Keyth, Thanks to Danny training Jin learned to become better with his reflexes seeing it only took Danny to shoot a turnet gun in point blank range at him to get the point. But that was all Danny was to Jin a teacher they never had a close bond like Jin had with Keyth matter of fact after Keyth had went missing Jin stopped going to Danny's lessons and lost connection. Danny.png Cast: After helping him escape from Jail, Jin and Cast has became extermly close like another brother to him. Cast has been their for Jin for most of his battles like with Oto and with the other oni's. Truth be told after Jin married his sister Claire Cast has been taking care of their kid Young Thor. Jin and Cas.gif ' ' Claire: Claire is the center of Jin's life, finding her in a Amzon island Jin had to fight his way to even gain her glance. But after they fought Oto and sent him back to where he belonged Claire and Jin fell for each other and soon had a son together who bares the nickname Thor. But Claire is not your everyday soccer mom she is also a fighter like her husband Jin. Love2.jpg Love.jpg Selfie.jpg Baby Thor Baby Thor.gif This is Jin's first born Son his name is yet to be heard but the baby has taking a liking to baby hammers, Thor is only two years old and has already shown to possess Chi. Being to young to use it at times the baby has shown to have a bad temper, Baby Thor weights about 8 ounces. Whenever Jin is away on a mission he leves his son with Cast or his wife Claire until he returns. 'Background' Jin was only 10 when his family where murdered by a hired Yakuza seeing that his mother and father owed alot of money to one of the head bosses. There shop wasnt selling enough and without any use for them anymore he killed them in cold blood. After the tragic event Jin became an orphan sent into foster care by age 15 Jin was already selling drugs trying to make it out on the streets of Toyko whatever it took he did to earn money. Knowing he wasnt going to get apdoted anytime soon seeing the parnets where looking for more educated childern and more mannered which was not Jin at all. It wasnt his fault he had no money for books or school he was a drop out and a failurer to life wating to happen. Unitl one day Jin was in a street fight to earn a little money in his pocket knowing it was a bad idea seeing JIn was a bad fighter he had no good stance or anything. After lossing badly not only he didnt get any money he was kicked out orphange seeing he had caused too much trouble so now he was homless and had no hope left in the world. Unitl he met Keyth a person who was gonna change his whole world. He offered to train,feed and cloth him with only two rules. To never touch his blade and to respect his one rule never touch his blade. Without thinking Jin took him for his offer and has been living with him for 3 weeks. Since then Jin's been trying and trying his hardest to live up to Keyth, learning his own style. Ark 11 and 12- After being taken in by Keyth Jin was having issues learning how to do his master style thunderous boxing seeing this Keyth created his own style for Jin, "Be like water" Keyth reapted in his head. During this stage Jin also was learning about girls from Keyth seeing they had there run with talking to girls when Keyth's girl wasn't waching. Also from time to time Jin was in hs own Rock band as the lead singer. But that went into ashes after he went into the shinto realm with his master Keyth and three years pasted. Ark 13- After coming out of the Shinto realm Jin was then taken over by the false moon god, having the anger of the oni in his body changed Jin's happy joy mood into a devil's trap. With his new attuide Jin found himself a new friend named Seksushi an famous porn star that Jin started to have a bit of feelings for seeing he had broken up with Sara. With this new style Jin and Sekushi had serval dates and moments, Seeing he could now trust her he decided to take the role in and becoming something the ciy needed an watcher. But Jin at this point wasnt like the rest like Red dawn or Owl he was killing them off trash off the streets with more blood. As he took this mantle he was refusing to take Keyth's training seeing he found it was no point he believed his master was weak and there was nothing he could receive from him. During this he began to spend more time with Sek as there realtion began to build as he took her as his partner as they stole shipment by shipment of Jiznoningens. This caused something Jin didnt think it would set of his Journey this was the start of his Son enterprise. Sky Temple four training After learning from the masters of Four Jin and Michael had became masters of Chi, This was because of the years Jin had spent inside the temple and drinking from the Sacred waters. Like his Master before him Jin had passed each test that was thrown against him inside this Temple but he didn't come out with any flashy moves no Jin and Michael came out as masters of Chi. HIs skills even out matching Mariko the leader of the Temple of four which is why after Jin left the temple the doors closed forever seeing they didnt need anymore students after Keyth and Jin. Weakness Jin has serval weakness for one if something would happen to his love one's, Jin wouldn't stop or rest until he finds them. Second If Jin overuses his Archangel abilities, or even stays in the form to long he would be redirected back into the state before the Archangel. And Jin would slowly lose his Abitlies for the time being. Also each time Jin goes into the form it takes a toll on his body, like he could catch random nose bleeds, lost of sight for a few min. This is only because Jin hasn't had training with using this form. 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 10:38, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGRPC Category:Tasanagi family Category:Tenchi Soul